Ven y sálvame de la perdición
by newfictioner
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Regalo para Gemiralza. Blaise sabe quien es la mujer por la que dejará de lado su carrera de Casanova. Por desgracia, ella no lo tiene tan claro.


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Este es el resultado a su petición "Intermedia_ _:_ Blaise/Pansy. Que hable sobre como Blaise le demuestre a Pansy que sus sentimientos son verdaderos, ella debe ponerle el camino difícil por sus antecedentes. Me gustaría que aparezca Draco en un papel secundario".

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también.**

 **Sálvame de la perdición**

\- Vamos, Pansy... ¡Sabes que soy sincero! – Decía un Blaise Zabini con su mejor cara de cachorrillo apaleado a una Pansy Parkison que ni tan solo se dignaba a mirarle mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

\- Sí, por supuesto, Blaise. Al igual que lo fuiste con Daphne, Tracey y aquella Ravenclaw. Ah, y con las dos tejonas. Que vaya cuajo, por cierto, liarte con dos Hufflepuff.

\- Ninguna de ellas significó nada, lo juro. Especialmente las tejonas. Jamás pondría mis ojos de nuevo en una Hufflepuff. No pueden ser más simplonas. – Respondió con un resoplido el moreno.

Parkison rodó los ojos en un gesto de hastío antes de contestarle, no sin cierto retintín.

\- Pues para ser tan simplonas repetiste, Zabini.

 _Touché_ pensó el muchacho antes de reponerse y continuar con sus intentos de lograr vencer las reservas de la morena.

Y es que, por desgracia, la fama precedía al primogénito de los Zabini. Ancestral y noble casa italiana afincada en Gran Bretaña desde hacía un par de generaciones, cuando su abuelo decidió cambiar el sol mediterráneo por el cielo nublado inglés por _culpa_ de cierta rubia (e inglesa), que conoció mientras esta veraneaba en las costas italianas. Rubia a la que posteriormente cambió por una pelirroja, a la que dejó por una preciosa morena y así sucesivamente hasta que conoció a la que finalmente sería su abuela.

Y es que sí, de casta le viene al galgo, y los varones Zabini tenían bien merecida su fama de Casanova. Y Blaise, por supuesto, no iba a ser menos. Pero como decía su abuelo, todo Casanova acaba encontrando la mujer por la que sería capaz de dejar cualquier cosa, por la que renunciaría a todas las demás, y por la que dejaría su trayectoria de conquistas.

Y Blaise estaba convencido que Pansy era esa mujer para él. Por más jóvenes que fuesen ambos, sabía que ella era "ELLA". Y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo, así tuviera que arrastrarse ante el fango. O peor, ante los Gryffindor.

\- Dame una oportunidad, Pans. Solo una. Te prometo que si coqueteo, hablo o miro a cualquier otra mientras estoy contigo podrás dejarme sin que vuelva a molestarte jamás.

\- ¿Podré dejarte? ¿¡Podré dejarte!? ¿En serio, Zabini? ¿Crees que necesitaría tu permiso? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Definitivamente, vas derecho a la perdición, como todos los hombres de tu familia. Mejor lárgate y ve a molestar a alguna Ravenclaw. – Y con el mismo retintín usado instantes antes, añadió – O a alguna tejona, parece que son tus preferidas.

Blaise miró al techo empedrado del castillo haciendo un gesto de resignación. Sabía que iba a ser complicado desde el principio, pero no pensaba dejarse abatir tan fácilmente. Lo conseguiré, pensó mientras entraba por la puerta del aula.

\- Es que no ha funcionado nada, Draco. – Gruñó con frustración el moreno, que estaba sentado con su compañero y amigo, Draco Malfoy en el césped cerca del lago. – Ya no sé que más hacer.

\- ¿Vas a darte por vencido ya, Blaise? – Se mofó el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero es que es argggg. Nunca se me había resistido tanto una chica. Pero no, no voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente, el trofeo bien vale que luche. Pero no sé qué podría derribar sus barreras.

\- Para empezar, no deberías considerarla un trofeo, italiano. Ese es justo tu problema, para ti las chicas son solo eso, trofeos, y Pansy no quiere convertirse en uno más de tu vitrina. O la tomas en serio o nunca llegarás a nada con ella.

\- Eso no es cierto. Bueno, tal vez las otras, pero no Pans.

\- Pues entonces, no la trates como a las otras, mucho menos intentes conquistarla como a ellas. Trátala y conquístala como ella se merece. Si la hubieses escuchado alguna vez de verdad, sabrías qué hacer.

\- Ahí te equivocas, Draco. Siempre le he escuchado. Tal vez, ella sea la única persona a la que de verdad le he escuchado cada palabra que ha salido de su boca.

\- Pues entonces, solo recuerda y sabrás qué hacer.

Dos días después de su charla con Draco, Blaise pudo poner en práctica los consejos de su amigo. Inconscientemente, él había sabido siempre cual era el camino para llegar al corazón de la morena pero en su interior siempre había temido mostrarse así ante ella. Vio como cruzaba la sala común para dirigirse a su primera clase e inspirando con fuerza para insuflarse valor, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable.

\- Buenos días, Pansy. ¿Ese corte de pelo es nuevo? Te sienta muy bien. Hasta luego, nos vemos en clase. – Saludó en tono cortés para marcharse tranquilamente hacía el salón de clases.

Pansy sonrió internamente, agradeciéndole en silencio que hubiese notado el cambio, pese a que apenas había cambiado unos centímetros de largo su antiguo corte.

\- ¡Pans! – La llamó ese mismo día por la tarde – Estaba buscándote. – Le dijo cuando llegó a ella con la respiración entrecortada. – Necesito tu ayuda. He visto al hermano pequeño de tu amiga Emily, estaba llorando en los jardines. No ha querido contarme qué le pasa y no encuentro a su hermana. En ti confiará y sé que se te dan bien los niños. Siempre te he visto ayudando a los Slytherin de los primeros cursos. Por favor, ven, no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para ayudarle.

\- ¡Vamos para allá! ¡Como hayan sido esos Gryffindor me los merendaré! – Afirmó decidida mientras se ponía en camino.

\- Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Pansy intentó infructuosamente disimular una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarle? Apenas conoces al pequeño Isaac. – Preguntó la morena con un deje de sospecha.

\- Porque sé que tienes predilección por ese niño. Te he visto tantas tardes ayudarle o hacerle reír que casi se diría que es también hermano tuyo. – Contestó sin dudar un segundo el italiano.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Blaise. No quiero saber porqué sabías que yo querría ayudarle. Quiero saber por qué quieres ayudarle tú.

Zabini inspiró nuevamente antes de contestar, mirándole con firmeza a los ojos.

\- Porque lo que es importante para ti, es importante para mí. – Contestó complacido del ligero rubor que su respuesta había provocado a la muchacha.

Los siguientes días Blaise se dedicó casi exclusivamente a hacer cada cosa que Pansy le hubiera dicho en algún momento que era importante para ella, pero sin intentar hacer algún movimiento para convencerla de ser pareja. Solamente se dedicaba a hacerla feliz con pequeños detalles, como felicitándola cuando algún hechizo de clase le salía a la primera, alabando sus actitudes para las pociones, ayudándola en las materias que más complicadas se le hacían, pidiéndole consejo para sus propias materias e incluso reservándole alguno de sus postres favoritos en las comidas.

Fue dejando que pasara el tiempo, cada día más cerca de ella, pero sin llegar a hacer aproximamientos reales, algo que para Pansy no había pasado inadvertido. Hasta que una mañana, Blaise recibió una lechuza en la hora del desayuno. Se apresuró en tomar el paquetito que el ave llevaba anudado en la pata y tras darle alguna chuchería, salió del Gran Comedor con rapidez, dejando a la propia Pansy con una mirada de preocupación.

Para ambos fue un día interminable, Blaise se notaba sumamente inquieto mientras evitaba a toda costa a la morena, mientras esta no hacía más que intentar acercarse a él para preguntarle qué sucedía, siempre infructuosamente.

Al finalizar la jornada de clases, Pansy se decidió a enfrentarse a él. Fue resuelta hasta las mazmorras plantándose frente de la puerta que dirigía hasta las habitaciones de los chicos, dispuesta a topárselo cuando llegase y enfrentarle cara a cara.

Cuando el muchacho llegó, se dirigió a él sin mostrar ninguna duda con una severa mirada en los ojos, mientras el joven Slytherin se mostraba a cada segundo más nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Zabini? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí? ¿Hasta aquí ha llegado " _tu eterno amor"_ por mí? – Escupió furiosa la morena.

\- Pansy, no es lo que… - Dudó nervioso el italiano.

\- Sabía que esto pasaría. Lo sabía. – Soltó para sí enfadada. – Sabía que no debía confiar en ti. Que no debía enam… - Se interrumpió bruscamente antes de espetarle casi escupiendo las palabras - Eres una rata, Zabini.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Blaise, reteniéndola por el brazo cuando esta intentó salir enfurecida. – No es lo que piensas, Pansy.

\- ¡¿Qué no es lo que pienso?! – Gritó – Llevas días sin casi ni mirarme. Y hoy me has evitado todo el día desde que ha llegado esa maldita lechuza. – Casi jadeaba de la rabia. - ¿Qué traía? Una carta de tu nuevo ligue, ¿cierto?

\- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar desesperado – ¡De verdad que no! No es nada de eso. Al contrario. Es algo que encargué… para ti. – Susurró con los ojos llenos de inseguridad.

\- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó la muchacha más calmada pero denotando en su voz su desconfianza.

\- Sí, claro que para ti. Siempre será para ti, mi Pans. – Susurró acariciándole muy suavemente la mejilla. – Ven, acompáñame al lago, allí podremos estar solos.

La morena dudó unos instantes pero finalmente tomó la mano que Blaise le ofrecía. Caminaron silenciosos hasta el lago, con las manos entrelazadas mientras Blaise acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de la muchacha.

Una vez en el lago, Blaise buscó una sombra apartada a la vista de los demás e hizo que Pansy se sentara. Se arrodilló frente a ella e inspiró profundamente para darse valor. Cuando lo hizo, fue con una voz temblorosa, llena de indecisión e inseguridad impropias del muchacho.

\- Hace tiempo que deseaba regalarte algo verdaderamente especial, que te hiciera sentir tan bella, tan única como eres para mí. Escribí algo, pero no sentí que fuese suficiente. ¿Cuántos poemas habrás recibido de otros estúpidos pretendientes? No. Yo quería que fuese algo realmente especial. Por eso, lo transformé en canción. Pero yo no sé cantar, así que tuve que encontrar quien lo hiciese por mí.

Y sin más, entregó un aparatito a una Pansy que había quedado completamente muda. La muchacha lo tomó en su mano y miró a Blaise sin acabar de entender.

\- Es un reproductor musical. – Explicó el moreno – Almacena canciones y puedes reproducirlas cuando quieras y donde quieras. Es un invento que encargué hacer tomando como modelo los reproductores de canciones muggle. Solo tienes que dirigir tu varita y decir _sonis._

Nada más hacerlo comenzó a sonar una suave melodía, a la que pronto se unió la voz del cantante de Las Brujas de MacBeth. Pronto la música lo envolvió todo y no hubo nada más para ellos dos.

 _Quiero encontrarte desnuda de alma_

 _bajo las lagrimas de nuestra luna,_

 _robarle las estrellas una a una_

 _para con ellas vestirte con calma._

 _Quiero ser la noche que te envuelve_

 _Quiero besarte mientras duermes,_

 _Quiero velar tu sueño cada noche_

 _Quiero morir por ti cada día._

 _Vacío dejaré mi testamento_

 _ya que lo único que tengo_

 _es este enorme sentimiento_

 _que muere conmigo a cada verso,_

 _a cada mirada tuya._

 _La oscuridad cae en mí_

 _cuando siento apagada la luz de tu amor_

 _solo quiero oír tu voz_

 _susurrando que me amas_

 _para salvarme de mi perdición._

 _Quiero encontrarte desnuda de alma_

 _bajo las lagrimas de nuestra luna,_

 _robarle las estrellas una a una_

 _para con ellas vestirte con calma._

 _Quiero ser la noche que te envuelve_

 _Quiero besarte mientras duermes,_

 _Quiero velar tu sueño cada noche_

 _Quiero morir por ti cada día._

 _La oscuridad caerá en mí propio rincón_

 _al apagarse la luz de tu amor_

 _solo querré oír tu voz._

 _Quiero encontrarte desnuda de alma_

 _Quiero ser la noche que te envuelve_

 _Besarte mientras duermes_

 _Ven y sálvame de la perdición._

Cuando se hizo el silencio, Blaise contuvo la respiración a la espera de la reacción de Pansy. Cuando esta, levantó la mirada hacia Blaise, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una capa acuosa, formada por unas lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

\- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado jamás. ¿De verdad lo has escrito tú? – Preguntó emocionada.

\- Sí, lo escribí yo. También la música. Aunque debo decir que las variaciones que han hecho Las Brujas de Macbeth la han mejorado muchísimo. – Contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su amada. - ¿Tu gusta?

\- Sí, mucho. – Asintió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Entonces… ¿Me salvarás de la perdición?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Blaise, lo haré! – Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

El moreno la retuvo en sus brazos, hasta que lentamente fue dirigiendo su boca hacia los labios de Pansy, quien lo recibió con dulzura atrapándolo en un beso que detuvo el tiempo para ambos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, tomaron sus manos y sin dejar de mirarse dirigieron sus pasos al castillo dispuestos a velarse las noches y amarse en los días, salvándose mutuamente de la perdición.


End file.
